


An Encounter With Faith

by The_Fandom_Changer



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fandom_Changer/pseuds/The_Fandom_Changer
Summary: A very blissed out deputy scares the absolute shit out of Faith and then they have a meaningful conversation. I'll make you laugh before I stab you with feelings.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed, Faith Seed & Reader, Faith Seed/Reader
Kudos: 23





	An Encounter With Faith

Hope Country, Montana. You gotta love it with it's big blue skies, beautiful mountains, rivers so clear you can practically watch the fish swim, and the wildlife that would cross your path every so often. To bad a crazy cult was kidnapping and murdering people, taking land and property, and leaving the rest in ash. Otherwise this would be the perfect place. Said cult was currently casing the deputy through the never ending maze of forest, creeks, and occasional hunting stands that made for decent cover from the Bliss bullets being shot in their direct. Okay sure they did shoot the driver of the armoured truck, causing the truck to careen into the gas pumps and cause an explosion that everyone within ten miles could hear, but man was it fun watching that light up. The deputy took Pride in know that they had not only taken out an armoured truck full of men with one bullet from their rifle, but man would Sharky be proud.

That's what lead to the current situation. The deputy was pretty sure they were still in Faith's territory, but honestly this whole country looked the same to them. It even messed with their sense of direction occasionally. As they were running, they suddenly spotted the only cover they'd seen in a while, and that was a abandoned looking house sitting in the middle of know where. Hearing more bullets being fired and angry yells coming closer, the deputy decided to take their chances and try to hide in the abandoned house for a while.

Quickly scanning the inside, it was obvious whoever lived here had been another casualty of the cult. They looked throughout the house, and came into a hallway that had a hatch to the attic. Gunfire came closer, and the deputy could swear they heard more than ten of Faith's best men outside. So they quickly pulled down the hatch with the latter, climbed up, quickly and as quietly as possible closed the hatch, and aimed their gun at the opening. The deputy tried to take calm, slow breaths and listen. If they were completely still Faith's men wouldn't find them, right? All they had to do was wait this out. Because just one shot, one minor scrap of those Bliss bullets and it was game over. Faith would have them, and they were not about to jump off anything ever again. The deputy destroy that statue after Faith's encounter simply because it scared them to see it anymore.

Getting lost in their thoughts, (or my own), they suddenly hear footsteps in the house. The deputy breathed and listened.

"One, two, three, four, five." The deputy counted in their head. Five pairs of footsteps inside, and lots of voices outside. No was of getting out of this. Their options were thin, and most of them didn't work out in the deputy's favor.

A car door slam could be heard outside, and suddenly an all to familiar voice came over a speaker on the vehicle.

"Deputy, we know your in there. We won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to make you see the light and walk the path. Why is that so bad? Is it really cause for all this violence, destruction and bloodshed you've caused? You can still be saved Deputy. You are still worth saving. That father has plans for you and I only wish to help fullfil them." Faith's soft angelic voice cooed over the radio. Empty promises and lies to persuade them. And the deputy wasn't falling for it.

The deputy stayed perfectly still, gun still aimed at the only entrance. Maybe if they waited up here long enough, faith would think they escaped. Slipped away unnoticed and take the hunt elsewhere. That was the plan, but plans always change. Especially when your fighting a Holy War. The deputy's plan changed when Bliss bombs were thrown into the house and it was filled with that bittersweet smoke. It wafered into the attic, and within the minute the deputy way lying on their back in a drug filled haze.

After the smoke cleared Faith and her men entered the house once more to search. The deputy could hear things shattering, breaking, being thrown and flipped, but they hadn't found them yet, and this was the funniest thing the deputy had felt like they'd done in a long time. Maybe it was the Bliss but they felt like a little kid again playing hide and go seek, only with more drastic consequences to being found.

"Faith I don't think the Deputy's here." One voice said.

"The house is empty except for us." Another said.

"No we watched the outside, no one got in or out. They're here somewhere." Another argued.

"Deputy, can't you please come out? We'll be merciful. All we want to do is help you atone and walk the path." Faith said while walking through the house.

Her voice was directly below the Deputy, and they had their hand over their mouth to keep from laughing or making a sound. Suddenly, a bright idea came to the deputy, or at least it was bright while high on bliss. Slowly, quietly, they opened the hatch and saw Faith with her back turned, peaking into a bedroom. Perfect.

With all the force they had left to give, they swung open the attic hatch, peaked their head out, and yelled, "Surprise! You found me!" In the most childish voice they could muster.

Faith's scream could probably be hear for miles like that blast, and the deputy rolled around in the attic laughing. They laughed so hard they began to cry because that was honestly the best thing they've done since arriving here. Faith finally composed herself, and her men gathered around her fearing she had been hurt.

"That. Was. Not. Funny." Faith was seething, and it only made the deputy laugh even harder.

"Okay. Okay your right." The deputy said, catching their breath. "It was hilarious!" Their laughed started back up again. Faith stomped over to the hatch, standing just below so she could see the deputy better. 

"You think this is funny? You think this is a game?" Faith was still angry, but her voice was leveling out either by calming down or by force.

"Not all this craziness, no." The deputy said, the laid upside down and hung their head off the edge of the opening, looking at Faith upside down. "But this encounter right here was kinda fun. Reminds me of being a kid playing hide and seek. You guys took foreeeveerrrr to find me, well technically you didn't find me so I win." The deputy finished, and it honestly left Faith baffled.

The deputy, the hell raiser and the start of the end, thought of this like a game of hide and seek. Maybe the Bliss bombs they constructed were to strong? Maybe the deputy was just insane, but if anything this only made her more curious. She waved her men back, obviously seeing no harm from the deputy in their current state.

"You think you've won, but your wrong. You will not be the one to win in the end-"

"Hey why do you think fireflies only come out at night?" The deputy said interrupting Faith. The girl looked like she'd been struck, and it only caused laughter to rise out if the deputy once more.

"Why don't fireflies... Have you even been listening at all? Has a word I said stuck or does every warning you get go right over your fathead?" Faith finally lost her temper and snapped. The childish curse made the deputy's laughter come to an abrupt stop. Now it was their turn to be shocked.

"Wow." Was all the Deputy's hazy mind could come up with.

"Wow, what?" Faith insisted impatiently. Her foot tapped the ground rhythmically and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't think you were capable of a genuine insult." The deputy smirked at them, then threw their hand over their face dramatically. "You wound me Faith."

"You are a child. Even more so than John. Oh how are we loosing to you?" Faith said and spun around on her heels beginning to pace the small hallway.

"Honestly I'm as baffled as you are." The deputy replied. "I honestly thought you might have been different from the rest. You came off as kind, sweet, caring, sympathetic, really pretty, but then you made me jump from that statue and that's the point I realized your no different than them." The deputy rambled.

Faith stood there, a faint blush tinted her cheeks. "We are kind, caring, and compassionate about are own. You just won't accept that we are trying to save you. Instead you fight us and make things more difficult on yourself." Faith sighed, trying to avoid the comment. "What did you really expect? I mean come on, your one person up against a heavily armed army, and I don't see any of your resistance friends ever sticking with you that long. We organized our strength in groups and numbers, yet they send you off on your own like a war machine. Your so called friends are using you, and I know what that's like. I can save you from them, I can save you from the pain and the hurt and the suffering everyone puts you through if you'd just stop fighting me." Faith finished, trying to pull a reaction or anything else but laughter out of the Deputy. Even though that laugh was amazing to hear, like music to her ears.

"You? Wanna save me? Uh, girly I think your the one that needs saving. You talk about people using me? Well what is your so called family doing to you right now? Face it, these people threw us in the same pit together and expect us to comply and fight for them, which we do for some stupid reason." The deputy stayed, waving and gesturing with their hands as they spoke.

"Joseph gave me a home. Joseph gave me peace and saved me. I do this to repay him for all that he's done for me. Tell me, what do the resistance do for you?" Faith shot back, however any anger faded with the Deputy's next words.

"Nothing. They gave me absolutely nothing, but probably more trauma. I've always done that though, went out of my way to help people, whether I received anything for it or not. Was always taught as a kid that it was just the right thing to do, and I shouldn't expect anything out of it. I was selfish to expect the people I treated nicely to treat me the same. It was selfish to want them to stop treating me like trash, like I didn't even exist, but it's always selfish if I didn't help out. So I just help now, wherever I'm needed, and I don't expect anything in return." The deputy admitted, choosing not to look at Faith directly, but to look at various cracks and blemishes of the building.

"That's not right. How much is left to give before nothing's left? To give and give and give and receive nothing in return is cruel. Don't you want something for once? Don't you want something in return for everything you do? Don't you want people who appreciate you all all you do? Don't you want that same love and kindness we all desire?" Faith said, stepping closer and bringing her hands to rest on either side of the deputy's hanging head.

"Life not fair, and we don't get what we always want." The deputy said coldly, but didn't break away from Faith's touch, they didn't look away from her green eyes that reminded the deputy of meadow's they'd seen.

"Who told you that?" Faith said it so softly, yet the deputy still flinched because damn that one stung. Faith saw the flinch the deputy gave and quietly whispered shushes to calm them, she still held their head in her hands gently.

"A lot of different people, but those people meant a lot to me, so I believed them." The deputy wasn't sure why they were telling faith all this right now. They knew it was a bad idea, the little voice in their head was screaming shut up, but the Bliss made them feel so warm and safe and loved. Loved by the enemy. A love that would inevitably fade with the bliss, and they suddenly wished the feeling wouldn't fade or pass.

"Believed? As in you don't anymore, right? Because that's not right. Love isn't supposed to be empty and lack of mutual respect. It's supposed to be filled with kindness and warmth and understanding and... Well love. No we may not get everything we desire in life, bit that doesn't mean you can't desire things. Especially things as simple as respect, gratitude for our actions, love and acceptance." Faith continue. She wasn't sure what she was trying to do here, but she was going to make sure she saved them, one way or another.

"So what, and you all are going to provide that? Your going to just welcome the killer if your cult in with open arms and just forgive and forget? Because I don't see that happening. I don't think anyone could give me what your talking about. I don't really think that perfect world exists. Where I can just be happy and loved and cared about." The Deputy looked away this time, but faith still held their face.

"It does exist. It can be real, but it will take time. You can atone for your sons and be welcomed with open arms. Don't you see I'm only here to help you?" Faith pleaded.

The Deputy scoffed out of frustration. "It's not that simple."

"It is, you just have to accept it." Faith said. Suddenly the white bliss fog began filling the house again, and quickly overwhelmed the Deputy's senses. "Just open your heart up and see." Was the last thing the Deputy heard before everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has typos and misspellings, but it's 1:17am and I gotta be up for work in 5 hours so I'll fix everything wrong about this late. Thanks for reading and put up with it btw.


End file.
